The present invention generally relates to a bicycle or velocipede and its component parts, and more specifically to flexible frame members and modularized assemblies, such as a front wheel assembly, a rear wheel assembly, a seat assembly, a crank assembly, and strut members, which are adapted to be attached to and operate as a part of such flexible frame members, wherein the flexible frame members and such modularized assemblies may together comprise a bicycle or velocipede.
There currently exist many bicycle-type devices in the relevant art. Many of these bicycles have frames that are designed to have a high degree of strength and stiffness. Other types of bicycles have frames that are designed to have some degree of flexibility. Usually, the flexible component of such frames exists for the purpose of dampening shocks that occur as the bicycle is ridden over rough terrain, providing a smoother ride for the bicycle operator. These types of bicycles are typically comprised of a combination of relatively stiff components and relatively flexible components connected by pins, levers, and springs. Nevertheless, with few exceptions, bicycles that are ridden in the traditional manner in which the operator sits in an upright position generally tend to have a triangular-shaped frame that is the same in appearance from bicycle to bicycle.
There are, however, persons who prefer to ride bicycles having a unique appearance. For example, it may be desirable to ride a bicycle having a frame with a shape different from that of the standard triangle shape. It may also be desirable for the frame to have an artistic appearance that is aesthetically pleasing. In addition, it may be desirable to have a bicycle that has a frame that is comprised almost entirely of flexible components. This may also be the case where a person desires to ride a bicycle that is different from the type normally ridden by others. This may also be the case where the bicycle operator desires as smooth a ride as possible while riding the bicycle over any surface that is not smooth. In such cases, however, the bicycle must also have means to provide the level of support necessary to support the bicycle, its constituent components, and its operator. In addition, it may be desirable to have a bicycle designed to be inherently flexible to prevent breakage with stiffness added where necessary to provide required support, rather than a bicycle designed to be inherently rigid with additional flexibility added to prevent breakage and provide necessary flexure. It may also be desirable that the bicycle frame have the appearance of natural flexibility, rather than being comprised of naturally inflexible components that are joined together in an aesthetically awkward manner to provide flexibility.
In addition, it is also desirable to have a bicycle that has modularized components that are simple in construction and standard in form from bicycle to bicycle. This modularization would provide for simple and fast bicycle fabrication, reducing the cost of such fabrication. It would also reduce the time and expense required to repair the bicycle and change modular components, and provide a means to easily remove components for ease of transportation and storage. Many conventional bicycles do not possess these features.